Missing
by Akiraa1996
Summary: Dib leaves home, finally fed up. Gaz is distraught, worried, and is going to find him. ZADR will be included but not main part of story. Rating for themes and swear words.
1. Chapter 1, Prolog

_**A/N: edited 1/14/14, removed song lyrics. If you still want to read with lyrics, you'll have to go to my Deviant art (Akiraa96). Also, for most effect, especially without lyrics, I'd read while listening to the song.**_

_**~Aki**_

~Missing~  
>An Invader Zim fanfic<p>

Dib looked at his clock, 30 past midnight. He quickly got out of bed and crept over to his door, listening for any sounds of life. Finding no tell tale signs of his sister being awake, no sounds of video game, or TV, he quickly scurried over to his bed again, pulling a suitcase from under it. In it he already had packed some change of clothes, non-perishable food items, about $500, a bus ticket out of town, and some hygiene supplies. He quickly checked through the items one last time, being sure he had everything, before smiling sadly. He quickly changed out of his pajamas into his normal clothes, left a note on his desk for whenever someone would find it, if they found it, and was out the door.

He gave one last look at his 'home', he didn't plan on returning. What was the point?

He was quite sure no one would miss him. They probably wouldn't even realize he was gone.

Really, was he that annoying? That hated? He probably was... At most everyone will feel like something is missing, something that was easily replaced by a punching bag.

No matter how many times he had almost DIED protecting these idiots and his family, hell the whole PLANET! They wouldn't listen to him. They didn't even TRY to like him. To understand him. He was completely alone... His own sister hated his guts, his father thought he was insane, and even his archenemy, Zim, started to ignore him halfway through the high school year... Well they weren't really archenemies anymore. Zim had given up on taking over Earth awhile ago, as soon as his tallests told him his mission was a joke and he was banished here. Plus they were starting to feel threatened since Zim had grown since he has been her, something about Earths lower gravity causing it. Really... Dib rather liked the alien, though he would NEVER admit it. But still, Zim started avoiding him, giving Dib weird looks whenever he saw him.

He kept walking, he was almost to the bus stop. He made sure it was awhile away from the house. His bus was supposed to be here by 1:30am. He made it to the bus stop and sat on the bench. He was the only one here at the moment. After all, most people don't like to be up this early. Dib looked up at the stars and reflected. He reflected on his sister, how she made herself shut out from the world to protect herself after mom left. He reflected on his father, who always worked and only saw them every once in awhile. Yes they were rich and neither Dib or Gaz had to ever want for something, they could get anything they wanted, but it was at the cost of losing there only parent left. Dib sighed and then muttered "I wonder how long it will take for them to realize I'm gone if they ever do..."

Dib shook his head. Not like it mattered. Even if they did find out, they'd probably celebrate that he was gone. He had tried to get them to love him, but they never did. Even when he took less of an interest in the paranormal and more of an interest in real science, at least as far as anyone knew, he was ignored. Even when he matured and settled, stopped blabbing about Bigfoot or anything else paranormal, he was still bullied, shunned and hated. His father still called him insane and even rejected his application as an intern at his job. Dib was still alone, the most he got out of his change was he wasn't beaten up by Gaz as much, if at all, anymore. But she still ignored him.

Dib had sometimes contemplated suicide, but decided that it would only cause his family problems since they would have to clean up his body and pay for a funeral. Plus, he couldn't actually bring himself to end his life. So he came up with this instead, if he left, it wouldn't matter if he got hurt or killed because it would no longer have to involve them. Not like they would care anyway, or that he actually planned to die. He could defend himself well, years fighting Zim had insured that. Only reason he got injured anymore was if he was ganged up on, it was hard to defend against so many people and not get hurt after all.

Dib quickly got on the bus as it pulled up, and handed the bus driver his ticket, before going and sitting in the very back seat with his stuff. As the bus drove off, Dib looked out the window towards his old house and said "Goodbye everyone..."

**_A/N: Hello people! It's Akira here, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Missing! And yes, there is more than one chapter! Also, if you didn't guess, the fic is named after the song Missing by Evanescence, which is the song put in this chapter. The song inspired me to write this fic since I thought it suited Dib well._**

**_Now then! This fic will include hints of ZADR, ok probably more like rubbing it in your face... But that is not the main focus of this fic! Also, this fic takes place in the future. Dib is 18, Gaz is around 16-17 (I could not find her actual age difference... *eye twitch*) so yeah! Reviews would be lovely!_**

**_Also, I do not own IZ or Evanescence!_**

**_~Aki_**


	2. Chapter 2, Revelations

Gaz groaned as she literally punched her alarm clock to turn it off. She sat up, her hair falling limp around her. In her sleepy state it took a few minutes for her to realize something was wrong. As soon as she did, though, she was out of bed. Her ALARM CLOCK woke her up, not the smell of cooking, or the sound of Mysterious Mysteries on, or her brother himself. She was usually never woken by her alarm clock; she only had it set as a backup precaution.

Gaz quickly took a few deep breathes, she was starting to freak out. Maybe Dib fell asleep at his desk like he does often, and didn't set his alarm. Or perhaps he took a lazy day when it came to cooking breakfast, after all he did do that sometimes, and maybe Mysterious Mysteries just wasn't on today. Gaz sighed, disappointed in herself for getting worked up. It was most likely fine; she'd go down and find Dib waiting for her at the door or eating breakfast or something. At least she hoped so.

Then of course… he COULD be sick. She sincerely hoped not. She HATED when her brother was sick, but not for the reason everyone thought, not for the reason she told her, few, friends. She didn't hate it because she 'had' to take care of him, or that he wouldn't do anything including making food, she hated it because she worried over it. She really DID care for her brother, no matter what she said or how she acted. He was, really, the only family she had. Their father was always busy and barely made time for them once a year or so. They hardly saw him in the flesh, and when they did he HARDLY actually paid attention to them. He wouldn't even notice that Dib had changed from the spastic OCD little boy, always spouting 'nonsense' (which it wasn't) about make believe creatures such as vampires and aliens, to a calmer more mature teenager, maybe even man, who was more science focused, 'real' science like their father believed in, even if he still believed in the supernatural.

Gaz sat back down on her bed with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. She took a second to get everything in order in her head, before getting back up and quickly getting dressed. She then headed over to her vanity to do her hair. Once that was all done, she opened her door and started going down the stairs, she'd do her make-up later. Once down stairs, she looked around for any signs of her brother. Noticing nothing, she felt the flutter of worry go through her chest. She sighed and made herself a quick breakfast consisting of toast and a bowl of cereal, before heading upstairs again, heading for her brothers room.

Approaching her brother's door, Gaz took a deep breath and knocked before disguising her worry with anger, like she usually did, and yelled "Dib! It's time to go you lazy ass! Get yourself up and ready for school!" She waited a bit, before more worry built up. She pounded on the door again and yelled "Dib, If you don't get your ass up RIGHT NOW and out this door, I will break you're fucking door down!" When she still didn't get an answer, not even a groan, her worry turned into full blown panic. She quickly backed up a step, before kicking the door in. She ran in and looked around, only to show no sign of her brother past the bed being unmade, which was even more worrying since her brother ALWAYS made his bed. Her mind instantly flew to Zim. The damn alien must have taken her brother! He HAD to have! Nothing else made sense! And of course her brother wouldn't even THINK Zim would do anything like that at this point, since the two were supposed to be on good terms, Zim giving up his mission. (Not to mention Gaz had noticed the way Dib stared at the Irken when he thought no one was looking.)

Within a second, Gaz was storming down stairs and out the door, anger radiating off her. She headed towards Zim's base, ready to get her brother back and wring a certain alien's neck while she was at it. Not even divine intervention could halt her path now. That alien was going to pay. Though no one was planning on getting in her way, anyone in the streets quickly swerved to avoid the angry teen. In her worry she didn't notice the note sitting on the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long XD But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope the characters are staying more or less in character. Next chapter WILL have Zim :D Anyways! Reviews are awesome and keeps my writer spirit alive! :D**

**~Aki**


	3. Chapter 3, Beatings and Assistance

Zim groaned, his head resting on the keyboard in front of Computer's main screen. Said Computer then stated in its sarcastic voice "If you don't get up and get read NOW, you are going to be late for Skool today… again!" Zim let out a louder groan, as he lifted his head up off the keyboard, his magenta eyes glaring at the screen in front of him, antenna flat against his head in annoyance.

"Computer! Quit your incessant bothering! Zim is not going to that STUPID Skool today! He is going to rest his BRILLIANT brain a bit before coming up with a PERFECT Date-thing to ask the Dib-human on, now that ZIM has finished studying and finding out what this FEELING in his squidlee-pooch means! Zim then has to plan how to ask the Dib-human out… ZIM has a lot of work to do today, so be QUIET!" The irked Irken ranted, before letting his head rest on the keyboard again. Computer just sighed before leaving the green skinned alien alone. Zim got about 5 minutes of peace before Computer chimed;

"There is a very angry human teenager approaching. Should I activate the defenses?"

Zim looked up again before saying "Computer, show ZIM this teen!" There was a sigh before Computer popped up the footage on the screen. Zim blinked before saying "The Dib-sister? What is she doing coming to the great ZIM'S base? COMPUTER! Supply ZIM his BRILLIANT disguise!"

With a groan from the temperamental A.I. he did as told. Zim quickly put on his new wig and his contacts. His wig was still black, but had a longer, shaggier look to it. His contacts were still the same, making his eyes look amethyst. His clothes had also changed. They went from his maroon Irken uniform, to a more punk look. His shirt was a black tee with a black hoodie over it. The hoodie had a few spots on the sleeves that looked like tears, and on the back, under his pak, was the Irken symbol in red. His pants had many buckles and straps going down them, and his shoes were now black combat boots. He still wore gloves, but instead of latex they were now leather.

Zim quickly went to the elevator, his hands in his pockets (a habit he picked up). Once he was at the ground floor, he quickly went to the door. He got to it just as Gaz started pounding on it, yelling for Zim to 'Get his damn ass out there right now before she broke down the door.' Zim sighed before opening the door saying "What do you want Dib-sis-" Only to get kicked in the gut, flying back into the couch on the other side of the room. This sent Gir into a laughing fit over his 'Master getting beaten by the scary lady.'

Before Zim could get his bearings from the surprise attack, Gaz was already across the room, in front of the couch. She quickly picked the Irken up by his collar, lifting him up to her eye level. This made it so Zim's feet barely scraped the floor by his toes. While Zim had grown taller, and he was not by far the shortest in his perceived 'age range' he was still a few inches shorter than Gaz, and was at least a foot shorter than Dib, the two Membrane siblings being quite tall thanks to their father. Zim gagged and tried to get down, only to be shaken hard enough to send his wig off his head onto the floor. Gaz then hissed out "Where. Is. My. Brother. Zim?"

Zim spluttered before wheezing out "I don't know… what you… mean… Zim hasn't… seen... th...the Dib…" Only to have Gaz growl at him again and shake him a lot harder than the first time. She then threw him harshly to the ground. She quickly came back over to him and put her steel-toed booted foot on his chest, pressing down to add some pressure to the already wheezing Irken, now making him very uncomfortable as his Pak dug into his back, causing him to squirm till she put more pressure on him.

Gaz proceeded to bend down till she was in his face then ground out "Don't lie to me Zim. It is not good for your health. My brother is missing, and only YOU could have taken him. Now, I ask again. Where. Is. My. Brother?" She added more pressure to the Irken's chest to emphasize each word of the question. Zim was now having difficulties getting in enough air to think, but even so, he was able to cough out;

"Zim… doesn't… have… Dib… Y…You can… check… Zim's… base… if… you don't… believe… him…" This answer was not satisfactory to Gaz, so she quickly kicked the Irken in the side, causing him to fly into a wall. Zim let out a pained squeak as he wheezed on the ground, curled up to try and protect his body from anymore abuse. He was in pain, and he still hadn't caught his breath yet, causing his brain to be fuzzy currently.

Gaz finally left the Irken alone, as she took in a deep breath to steady herself. She looked over at the pathetic alien, rolling her eyes and saying "Wimp…" before stating "Fine, Zim, I believe you don't have my brother. Not even YOU would be stupid enough to lie to me twice." She then turned away from the Irken and bit her lip before saying "But if you didn't take him… Where is he?" She growled again and kicked a nearby wall, putting a dent in it, before shouting "DAMNIT!"

Zim flinched at the kick to the wall before finally recovering enough to scramble back into a standing position, still having his hand wrapped around his sore side and chest. He then cleared his voice before getting out "So… the Dib-human is missing… Are you sure of that? Maybe he just went to Skool early?" He watched the human girl turn back to him and was ready to flee if she decided to attack him again. Instead, Gaz just sighed before saying;

"Yes, Zim, I'm sure he is missing… He's NEVER left for school without notifying me at least, he wasn't in his room, and his bed wasn't made. Dib ALWAYS makes his bed, no matter what, if he gets out of it!" The girl bit her thumbnail, a sign of worry and anxiety on her part that only her brother knows about. Zim was now very worried as well. After all, he had to agree this behavior sounded very un-Dib-like. So in other words, Dib was missing, perhaps kidnapped, and they had no clue by whom. And of course, it was just his luck this happened when he finally found out what his 'feelings' were and was going to ask the teen out on a 'date'.

Zim finally took a large, calming, breathe of air, before, carefully, approaching Gaz. He then said "Gaz-human, Zim will help locate the Dib. Zim will use his ADVANCED technology to see if he can find any signs of him on any human cameras. How about you go back to your base and search Dib's room for any clues of where he could have gone, or who could have taken him." Gaz growled at the approaching alien before registering what he said. She sighed before nodding and saying;

"Fine… If you find anything contact me then."

"Of course!" Zim grinned "But Zim expects the same. If you find anything, contact ZIM! We are partners in this!" Zim started cackling at this point. Gaz sighed and shook her head in exasperation. She turned and said;

"Fine… what does my brother see in you?" Muttering the last bit under her breathe. Zim was to busy now chasing an insane Gir around and yelling at him to be quiet, since the Gir unit was destroying things while saying something about taco's, to hear what she said. He caught him just in time to see the human girl leave. Zim quickly told Gir to watch TV, before grabbing his wig off the ground and putting it on. He then went and shut the door, before heading back down to the lab. He had work to do after all. He was going to find Dib, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Finally got this chapter to actually work out! Sorry I had writers block... Anyways, finally have Zim come in. I hope they remain in character. I would love to hear what you guys think~ Reviews help my writers spirit~ Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Aki**_


End file.
